


如意君传

by Sanpandy



Category: 18楼, 易安音乐社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanpandy/pseuds/Sanpandy
Summary: 好像他们一直是最熟悉的陌生人，又或者只是他自己单方面地抗拒着对方的好意。
Kudos: 4





	如意君传

**Author's Note:**

> 翔all文学《金瓶梅》姊妹篇，all泽  
楼内包括泗泽，逸泽，楼外拉郎余沐阳

北京是个奇妙的地方，天子脚下，本该是祥和安定的地方，却总有着不少荒谬的传说在胡同里流窜着。大概今夜也是重庆小霸王严浩翔要结婚的消息过于隆重了，本来没怎么在北京打过天下的衡山炮王居然也会被无数人奉为一代传奇，敖子逸在一个星期内去的三个酒吧，没有一个能完全听不见严浩翔这三个字的.

和敖子逸没啥关系，虽然都是重庆人，以前也打过照面，但敖子逸对有钱大猛1一点兴趣都没有，倒是他的发小丁程鑫表达过也想和严少爷春宵一夜的念头。敖子逸说你小心这个聊天记录被刘耀文看见了。丁程鑫说怕啥，我俩也就普通炮友，他还管我去睡别人？

敖子逸一直以为丁程鑫和刘耀文早该迈出那一步了，但总好像差了点什么，最近更是奇怪，他觉得以往一直挺积极的刘耀文都蔫儿了。给他三个脑子他也不会想到这会和严浩翔有关系，总之在京城的敖子逸对这种是是非非的八卦也只是八卦，严浩翔不来北京混，他不会重庆去，他俩八杆子打不到一块去。

他之所以那么有空一个星期逛三个酒吧，那都是因为李天泽没在北京。李天泽坐上飞机那一刻才发了条朋友圈说自己要出差两个星期，敖子逸昨晚还搂着人在怀里睡觉，居然一点风声都没有走，还是宋亚轩看到了李天泽的朋友圈，截图发给敖子逸说，你老婆走了你怎么不一起去？

敖子逸对着别人管李天泽喊老婆，对着李天泽是不敢的。其实他没从李天泽嘴里听到这个消息也是正常，他知道自己被李天泽分组屏蔽了，那个小组还有个别致的雅称叫“闲杂人等”，人数不多，满打满算20来个，就是属性都很一致，全是李天泽的炮友。

宋亚轩和李天泽是高中同学，但李天泽却不知道宋亚轩是敖子逸的干弟弟，要是知道有这层关系可能宋亚轩现在也在这个“闲杂人等”的分组里成为那个没有肉体关系的例外了。敖子逸看上了这个精致漂亮的男生足足三年，第三年终于在做了上百次“不经意的”巧合之后成功把人带上了床。床上的李天泽比他春梦里的那个还要美，像只引吭的天鹅，扬起了他高傲的头颅，在情动间低声压抑地叫着，短促的呻吟在两人之间徘徊着，敖子逸咬着李天泽的胸口，李天泽吃痛，说你是小狗吗，乱咬。敖子逸在那傻笑着，把自己深深埋在李天泽体内。要也是你一个人的傻狗。

李天泽和敖子逸上床的时候不喜欢太放荡，但他脸上的享受不是假的。他被干舒服了会眯着眼哼哼，会伸手搂着你的脖子让你再用力点。李天泽的腿，修长笔直，勾起脚背来撩着敖子逸的胸膛时，就像小猫咪的尾巴缠人一眼，敖子逸会忍不住从他的脚背一路向上，吻到他的大腿、腰腹、胸口，最后在脖子上留下一个鲜艳的痕迹。

啧，你让我明天怎么上班。李天泽嗔怒，敖子逸不管，卖力地几下挺腰把李天泽顶得喘不上气来。敖子逸总在用这种行为企图宣誓着对李天泽的主权，但其实缠绵一过，他知道这个漂亮又聪明的人从来不在一个地方拘泥。他们会在天亮之后像是没事人一样穿戴整齐、前后脚下楼，避免掉不必要的猜疑和麻烦，然后在偌大的北京城里他们又成了两个互无交集的点，他在他的世界里究竟留下过什么，敖子逸自己也掰扯不清楚。

李天泽到达江北机场的时候已经接近傍晚了，他揉了揉坐得酸痛的腰，盘算着今晚是先吃凉糕还是小面。重庆这个地方对他来讲不算陌生，少年时期他曾经在这小住过一段时间，在这个城市他第一次尝到了情爱的滋味。那个时候可真是太嫩了，李天泽现在想想都觉得羞耻，自己不过是个半大的小屁孩，居然就和敢躲在学校后墙那里和别人互相手活了一次。

后来工作之后李天泽还是会时不时跑回来重庆。他可能还是有些恋旧情节的，不然怎么会对一个没住过多久的地方产生了这么浓厚的感情。北城天街有个叫深度发掘的酒吧他只要来重庆就一定会去。丁程鑫对他也算熟悉了，毕竟长了张绝色的脸蛋还是给人留下了挺深刻的印象。

李天泽要了杯特调，丁程鑫端来，说又来重庆了？李天泽抬眼看着他，抿嘴笑了一下。是，出差。丁程鑫说你一来我们这的小0可都得哭了，明明钓了好几天的天菜都要被你抢走了。李天泽喝了口酒，被你瞎带节奏我可能真成了人民公敌了。

深度发掘今晚有驻唱，拎着吉他上台的男人一身黑衣，看到椅子正处在聚光灯下后他又把椅子往外挪了点。哎！你说这什么人啊，让他有点关注度还不要了。丁程鑫看李天泽正往那个方向看去，昏暗的灯光里也看不真切李天泽的表情。

其实要说也没啥可以讲的了，李天泽和陈泗旭的事情拢共三句话能讲完：动过心，上过床，分开了。那个夏天的夜晚里李天泽趴在小旅馆的露台上点了根烟，稀疏的火苗在黑暗中闪烁着，尼古丁麻痹大脑神经的感觉比酒精还过瘾，他抽完一根之后陈泗旭从厕所里出来了。李天泽轻轻回过头来看着他，街灯昏黄得光温柔地拢着曼丽的人儿，陈泗旭走过来，接过李天泽手里的烟吸了口。李天泽勾着陈泗旭的脖子想去吻他，陈泗旭反而亲了他的眼角。他们那时候天不怕地不怕，在露台上做了个天昏地暗。李天泽伏在栏杆上，陈泗旭从后面栖身上来，胸口贴着他的背，嘴咬着李天泽的肩膀，情动至极的时候李天泽开始放肆地叫起来，陈泗旭伸手过去捂着他嘴巴，他还是要叫，他想让所有人都知道他对陈泗旭的那份喜欢，甚至比自己都要重。

高潮的时候陈泗旭想退出去，李天泽拉着不让人走。你就射在里面——李天泽有点央求的意味，陈泗旭最后还是遂了他的意。他又一次想去亲陈泗旭，陈泗旭还是躲开了。李天泽好像有些明白了是什么意思，他自己起身去了清理，在厕所里他忍不住掉了眼泪。

陈泗旭和他没有留下联系方式，他们可能连炮友都算不上。再后来李天泽回来重庆的时候就没有再见到过陈泗旭了，直到这天晚上。李天泽笑了，就算再见到又能怎样？

有个男人坐到了李天泽旁边，李天泽余光瞟过去，是个眼睛弯弯笑得很好看的人，一个人？对方说，明显带着猎艳的意味。李天泽微微侧过头来看着对方，是个年轻好看的男人，皮肤很白，被灯光一照像是在发光似的。李天泽眯起眼睛看着对方，学生？男人笑了笑，明天没早课。李天泽笑了，说你倒是对自己多大直言不畏啊，

余沐阳喝了口酒，说反正成年了，难不成大学生和工作党真的有这么大一差距？李天泽说我可没这个意思啊。余沐阳笑，那我当你称赞我年轻呗。李天泽顺坡下了，嗯，年轻漂亮的小男孩儿。

可能是逃避，也可能是放纵，余沐阳出现的时间太过凑巧了，他基本上没怎么努力，李天泽就跟着他走了。离开的时候陈泗旭刚好换了首歌，在那唱着《像我这样的人》，李天泽回头看了眼，躲在黑暗里的歌手眼睛亮亮地看着自己。李天泽笑了，那是他最最灿烂明媚的笑容。在转身的时候他觉得身上忽然松了许多，仿佛旧日的重担终于从他肩头卸下了一样。

余沐阳是个完美的一夜情人，温柔、体贴，他俩关上门后吻到一块去的时候余沐阳还会轻轻抚着李天泽以免他磕到。他们倒在床上拥吻的时候好像热恋多年的情侣一般，这种假象太过真实，李天泽喘着气轻轻分开余沐阳的时候甚至忍不住伸手去拨弄了一下他额前微微汗湿的碎发，然后是好看的眉眼，最后是嘴角。

余沐阳含住了他的手指，吮吸着。李天泽又开始嘶嘶倒吸着凉气。你这小屁孩怎么会这么多？余沐阳舔了李天泽的掌心。美人在怀，情不自禁罢了。

李天泽那几天就和余沐阳厮混在了一起，熟了之后发现这小孩其实挺害羞的，第一天晚上装出来的成熟在李天泽坐到他身上之后就支离破碎了。李天泽不想否认，对余沐阳的那点好感参杂了很多因素。一夜春宵后他看着余沐阳睡去的脸，鼻子眼睛都不一样，合在一起却给他一个太过熟悉的感觉，仿佛他现在还在重庆高中校园里，他偷偷躲在舞蹈室门后窥探着、憧憬着。师兄的背影他可太熟悉了，三年里他看了无数次。现在想想可能师兄早就知道自己这点小心思，没有当面揭穿让他难堪罢了。

从重庆走的时候余沐阳说会去北京找他，李天泽笑了，再说吧。坐在飞机上等待起飞时他把余沐阳的微信分组编辑了：“闲杂人等”。然后他看了眼那里面最早的一个人，头像是他本人张牙舞爪的自拍。李天泽点进去，和那人的对话怎么看怎么充斥着不平等的关系，他永远只有简单的几个字：”今天？“、”在哪“、”来我家吧“，而对方有时候会分享些好玩的见闻，有时候又会聊两句有的没的，就算再没有后文，他也还是会发来一句：天泽，明天北京降温了，记得出门戴围巾。

好像他们一直是最熟悉的陌生人，又或者只是他自己单方面地抗拒着对方的好意。李天泽忍不住向上翻着聊天记录，不知不觉原来两个人之间有过这些碎片故事。飞机上响起了准备起飞并做最后安全检查的广播，这是在说要手机调至飞行模式了，李天泽在这之前编辑了一条微信，发送出去之后笑着把手机关机扣上。

”敖子逸，现在和你试试应该不算太晚吧。“


End file.
